Seul, noyé dans la foule
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: "...Et ce supplice, cette torture qui tue lentement avec délice, porte un nom ; solitude. Et même si on me noyait dans la plus compacte des foules, je la ressentirai toujours avec autant de désespoir… "


**Résumé :**

Les gens ne savent pas. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Ces choses-là ne se voient pas, elles se devinent. Et moi, tel un secret défendu, je la garde cachée au plus profond de moi, cette souffrance. A l'abri de leurs regards.

Et ce supplice, cette torture qui tue lentement avec délice, porte un nom solitude. Et même si on me noyait dans la plus compacte des foules, je la ressentirai toujours avec autant de désespoir…

Un petit O.S. sur le Héro, le Sauveur, le Wonderfull, le Survivant, le Big Boss… bref, sur notre petit pote Potter ! J'ai écrit sur bon nombres de ses camarades, entendre par là les autres perso des livres de J.K, mais je l'ai toujours évité, lui. Alors voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Seul, noyé dans la foule**

Avachi sur mon lit, j'écoute Ron ronfler dans le sien. Seul bruit qui fait résonner le silence. La nuit est douce et son obscurité, parfaite. Une belle nuit noire et silencieuse. Mais je donnerais tout pour que les étoiles puissent parler et me libérer de mon fardeau… cette solitude que rien ne peut guérir. J'aimerais qu'elles puissent me chuchoter que, malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas seul. J'aimerais qu'elles me racontent des histoires pour trouver le sommeil, comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. J'aimerais qu'elles me disent que mes parents sont là-haut, près d'elles, et qu'ils me soutiennent, dépassant les frontières de la mort.

J'aimerais rêver et oublier. Mais c'est impossible, même pour moi. Surtout pour moi. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Il faut que je sauve le monde. Parait-il. Mais comment suis-je sensé faire ? Où est le chemin ? Quelle direction dois-je prendre ? Et dois-je le parcourir, seul ? Je ne m'en sens pas capable, est-ce que quelqu'un peut comprendre ? Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils croient… ce qu'ils espèrent. Non, je ne suis pas tel qu'ils me rêvent.

Le survivant, d'accord. Mais comment peuvent-ils m'en offrir le mérite ? Où se sont-ils trouvé ce droit ? Sont-ils témoins ou juges ? Répétant le geste héroïque de mon père, ma mère s'est placée entre moi et Voldemort, se promettant la mort, pour me sauver. Je n'avais qu'un an. Je n'ai aucune gloire. Ma mère et mon père sont les seuls héros.

Mais l'Elu, le sauveur, où ont-ils vu ça ? Dans leurs rêves ou leurs délires ? Leurs si belles boulles de cristal ? Pourtant, je le sais, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Et il m'est venu à l'esprit, il y a peu, que c'était bien possible qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Seulement, il fallait bien désigner quelqu'un. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle sacrifier sa vie pour sauver les leurs. Et ça a été moi. J'avais déjà tant fait, quoi de plus facile que de me fixer un tel but ? Sans vergogne, ils m'ont refourgué la responsabilité de leurs existences.

On pourrait croire qu'ils agissent en fidèles, ayant foi en moi, mais j'ai fini d'y croire. L'utopie n'est pas trop pour moi, ces derniers temps. Ils sont juste égoïstes, me donnant une tâche qui déjà trop lourde pour eux, m'écrase complètement. Ils n'ont pas pris le temps de se poser de questions « n'est-il pas trop jeune ? » « Qu'importe l'âge, c'est sa destinée » « Et son enfance, son innocence, son insouciance… qu'en faisons-nous ? » « Est-ce si important ? Notre monde est en jeu. » « Et s'il n'a pas la force, s'il tombe… s'il meurt ? » « Il y a des pertes dans toute guerre ». Réponse à tout, insensibilité omniprésente. Je suis une arme, non un homme. Je suis un bouclier, pas un adolescent de seize ans.

Mais ils m'admirent. Et je les méprise, je les maudis. Eux tous, avec leur condescendance hypocrite. Ils prétendent avoir peur pour moi. Ils prétendent me soutenir. Mais ils attendent la moindre faiblesse que je montrerai pour m'enfoncer. Ils veulent me préserver, me choyer, mais ils me tuent langoureusement.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourraient bien leur faire, ils me savent déjà mort. Ils le disent eux-mêmes, entre eux, ignorant que malgré leurs murmures, je les entends. « Voldemort ne peut pas mourir puisqu'il n'est pas vraiment vivant ».

Voici comment ils le voient. Un être naviguant entre la vie et la mort, touchant les ténèbres et flirtant avec l'obscurité. C'est aussi ma vision. Mais comment suis-je sensé tuer un mort ? Tous les noms absurdes qu'ils peuvent me donner, ne me donnera jamais ce don. Alors, je suis obligé d'espérer la victoire dans mon désespoir, seul mais étouffé. Seul parce que je suis l'Elu, intouchable et mis à part. Etouffé parce que malgré tout, ils veulent m'encercler pour m'empêcher toute retraite. Sentent-ils ma faiblesse ?

Je ne pense pas. C'est impossible. Elle est bien trop enfouie dans mon cœur, elle est invisible et d'autant plus insupportable. On ne peut pas la voir, on ne peut que la deviner… mais ils n'ont jamais été doués pour deviner.

Sauf pour deviner que j'étais l'Elu et le Sauveur du monde, magique et moldu, mais surtout magique car celui des moldus, ce ne sont que les hypocrites qui font mine de s'y intéresser.

Ron se tait un instant puis ses ronflements reprennent. Je lève mon regard songeur vers lui et distingue sa silhouette, enroulée dans ses draps. Ron. Mon meilleur ami depuis le début de ma vie de sorcier. Il veut m'aider envers et contre tout. Envers et contre moi qui ne veut surtout pas qu'il risque tout pour moi qui ne suis rien ou tellement peu comparé à tout ce qu'il pourrait perdre. Sa famille, son présent, son futur, sa gourmandise, sa bonne humeur, son caractère grognon et… sa vie. Je l'aime comme un frère et s'il venait à mourir par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas su l'empêcher de s'impliquer dans ce combat qui me parait si énorme, je perdrai une si grande partie de moi que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à continuer à vivre. Une vie qui ne me parait plus si idyllique et fantastique que lors de mes onze ans, quand j'ai vu mon existence d'enfant banal dormant dans un placard allait devenir magique. Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que la magie noire avait une telle place dans ce monde qui était celui de mes parents et qui menaçait de m'engloutir dans ses ténèbres ?

Il y a aussi Hermione, bien sûr. L'amie calme et posée, réfléchie et intelligente, gentille et généreuse, dévouée et rassurante, indispensable et irremplaçable. Elle m'a sauvée la mise plus d'une fois, mettant sa vie en danger… et ces souvenirs me hantent. Je ne veux plus la mettre dans cette position, plus qu'elle s'impose devant moi tel un rempart. Le symbole même de Gryffondor, courageuse et loyale. Elle ferait tout pour empêcher qu'une âme périsse injustement. Tant et beaucoup trop. Elle défend les causes perdues et ces choses révoltantes qui ne cessent pas pour autant d'exister, n'offensant personne d'autre elle. Les gens n'aiment pas le désordre, que leur vie coutumière se déroule comme un long parchemin vierge avec toujours la même texture, qu'elle soit mauvaise ou non, juste inchangée. Juste connue. Habituelle. Qu'elle soit témoin d'horreur ou non, ce n'est pas leur problème. « Bouge-toi pas, vieux ! Pourquoi tu te fais chier pour si peu ? Ça a toujours existé, mon pote. Pourquoi essayer de changer une chose qui est plus vieille que toi ? »

Ces mêmes personnes, cette même masse, ce même peuple, cette même foule qui m'étouffe et qui ne veut pas bouger le petit doigt, me nommant responsable de leurs vies et de leur monde. Faisant de moi, non pas un héro, mais une âme dévouée à la société. Esclave de ma cicatrice qui est le symbole de mon rôle de Sauveur.

Alors, je vais me battre contre Voldemort, ma solitude et… la mort. Le combat d'une vie, de la mienne. Et une question me hante. Une seule. Ce combat se conclura-t-il en la fin de tout, du monde tel que je le connais, ou en une renaissance ? Et cette renaissance sera-t-elle la mienne ou seulement celle du monde ?

Ma vie n'a-t-elle qu'un but et qu'une conclusion ? Sauver le monde.


End file.
